Two Part Plan
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius makes a two part plan planning it and doing it to try to make Gen jealous. We all know it won't work. Or will it?
1. The Plan

Title: Two Part Plan

Summary: Sirius makes a two part plan (planning it and doing it) to try to make Gen jealous. We all know it won't work. Or will it?

Note: This is more of an apology for a lack of writing and doing anything these past few days. My uncle died and I've been sick. So I figured a short 3-chapter deal might make up for it? If not, I'll try to have two updates tomorrow.

Chapter 1: The Plan

Sirius Black scowled. He was seated behind Gwendolyn Moore and she had not even bothered to turn around. Not even to tell him off for poking her with his quill.

Usually she had turned around to scowl at him at least once during class. But at that moment, she was merely shaking her head as she scribbled down her notes.

_What am I? Invisible?_ he wrote on a scrap of parchment before sliding it over to James Potter.

_I can see you just fine, mate._

_Oh, ha ha. Now how do we get Moore to notice me?_

Sirius watched James out of the corner of his eye. James tapped the edge of his quill against his chin, thinking. Then he shook his head as if to say that were impossible.

'Lot of help you are.' Sirius thought. He put his chin in his hand and stared at the wall, not bothering to listen to Binns droning about giant wars and the effect of taking dragons' eggs in a battle.

A few minutes later, Sirius was scribbling away on the parchment in front of him. After he was done, he tossed it onto Gen's desk. With a frown, she picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. Then she shook her head, balled it up, and tossed it behind her.

_You're quite cruel, Gwendolyn._

Gen's first instinct was to ball this note up, too, and throw it back to him. Instead, she scribbled, _Only to those who deserve it. Now leave me alone._

Reluctantly, Sirius did as he was told. And waited until he was out of the classroom to rant to James.

"Why does she hate me?" he spat, gripping his bag tightly.

James shrugged. "Why does Evans hate me? It makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"More like makes me mad. I've done nothing to Gwen, and here she hates me."

James stopped walking for a moment, thinking. "Well, no, you might have done something to her. Teasing and taunting and incessant flirting? I think that would get on anyone's nerves."

"It's never before." Sirius huffed. He shifted his bag and frowned. "Why is it that of all the girls in school after me, I can't get the one I want?"

"Women, mate. Gwen wants who she wants, and that wouldn't be you. Why won't you leave her be? It doesn't have to be forever. Only for a bit, like a week or so."

"No," Sirius said, stopping and staring at James, "No, I know what I'll do. I've got to get her to take notice of me. I need a plan."

"Now you're starting to sound like me." James smirked. Then he added, "Against my better judgment, and at the risk of getting Gwennie angry with me, I guess I'll help you."

Sirius grinned and led the way to the library, hoping it would not be as crowded as the Common Room. And that Gen would not be in there.

Tucked away in the corner, he and James put their heads together. "What exactly is it that you want to do?" James asked, pulling a bit of parchment towards himself. Not to take notes, but to doodle. Anything to make them look less suspicious.

Sirius shrugged. "Frankly, I just want her to speak to me in a manner that isn't..." he trailed off, looking for the word he wanted to say.

"Snippy?" James suggested. 

Sirius shrugged and said, "That's one way of putting it."

"So you don't plan on getting her to fall madly in love with you?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was what I was expecting to hear."

"We can save that one for later." Sirius grinned. "But for now..."

"Why not make her jealous?" James suggested. "It didn't work on Evans, but it might just work on Moore."

'There's no chance.' James added silently. 'She's stuck on Moony and Sirius is just going to have to face facts on that one. But why not play along?'

"That is just about... a pretty good idea." Sirius said slowly. "Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, right? And Gwen is going isn't she?"

"Right, and she is. I overheard her and Evans talking about it." James said with a nod.

"Then I've got it! I'll go with a girl, someone pretty and sweet and..." he trailed off. "You get the point. It'll make her jealous. I'm sure of it."

"And how are you going to find a girl?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Leave that to me. Potter, you're a genius!"

"I'd like to think so." James said. With a silent smirk, he thought, 'And I've got to be around to see this.'


	2. The Act of Doing The Plan

Two Part Plan

Chapter 2: The Act of Doing The Plan

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Sirius and James were seated at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the girls to get up and leave so they could follow and get an idea of where they were heading.

"And what about this girl you said you were getting?" James asked.

"She'll meet us at Hogsmeade." Sirius answered.

"Who is it?"

"That Ravenclaw sixth year, Maria."

"Do you even know her last name?" James asked with a small frown.

"Details, details."

James rolled his eyes. Sirius's plan was going to backfire. And he would be there to laugh, then try to pick up the pieces.

As the girls got up, so did they. He and Sirius followed a few feet away from them. Close enough to hear, but far enough away to not seem like they were up to something.

"Honeyduke's first?" Lily asked, turning to the curly headed blonde beside her, Marci Morrow, Gen's cousin.

"You know it." Marci smiled. "Unless Celeste wants to go elsewhere? We could split up."

Celeste Helms shook her head. "I'm fine going wherever, as long as we go somewhere I want to go, too. And not just Honeyduke's. That doesn't count since we all want to go there."

The four girls began to laugh. They breezed through the gate, not one of them looking towards Maria, who was leaning against the gate, looking for Sirius.

She was shorter than Gen, but her black hair was curly and her green eyes were soft, even though she was clearly impatient. She also had more curves than Gen, something that caused James to frown.

'I hope he knows what he's doing.' James thought as Maria joined them. 

"I thought we could go to Honeyduke's first," Sirius said, not letting Maria speak, "if you don't mind."

Maria shrugged. "I guess not. Though I've sworn off sweets."

James rolled his eyes. "Well I haven't," he announced, "and breakfast did not fill me up."

Maria huffed. Leaning close to Sirius, she said, "I thought this was going to be just us. Why are you bringing Potter along? I hate Quidditch players, especially him!"

"Relax, James won't hurt anyone."

"I've seen him! He does! Don't lie to me, Black!"

"Would you calm down, please?" Sirius asked her. "He won't, I can assure you of it."

Maria still looked wary of James. But she clung to Sirius's arm as the three entered the crowded shop.

James spotted the girls right away. Gen and Lily were standing near the Peppermint Toads. Lily was laughing; Gen's face was scrunched. From across the store, they heard her say, "Gross, Lils. You know I hate those things."

Lily giggled and loaded up with them. The girls headed towards the Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs.

James turned to Sirius, waiting to see what he was planning on doing. Taking Maria by the arm, James watched as Sirius led her near the girls. Sirius said something that made Maria giggle. James watched as she stood on her toes to plant a kiss on Sirius's cheek.

He could see Gen shaking her head and knew she was probably rolling her eyes.

'Seconded.' James thought. He strode over to Sirius, who was picking up as many sweets as he could carry. James noticed he was careful to avoid Peppermint Toads.

James grabbed a handful and grabbed the other sweets he usually got whenever they came to Honeyduke's. He paid for his and decided it might be wiser to wait outside the shop.

Sirius joined him a minute later, Maria clinging to him. "I think you might have made a mistake." James mouthed.

Sirus shook his head as if to say "I know what I'm doing."

"Let's head to Zonko's." James suggested.

"Ugh." Maria said with a toss of her black curls. "No way."

"How about The Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked. "I could use something to drink."

"Fine by me." James said with a glare at Maria. She seemed to be stuck to Sirius via a Permanent Sticking Charm.

'Won't she be crushed?' James thought with a scowl. 'Ah, well. She's a big girl.'

The pub was packed. And much to Sirius's dislike, Gen was chatting away with Remus Lupin at one of the booths.

"Let's sit over there." Sirius led them to the table closest to where Gen was standing.

Maria looked at her disdainfully. "Gwendolyn Moore." she said. "All she's good for is playing Quidditch."

James bristled but said nothing.

"She's one of our best players." Sirius said.

Maria looked at him from behind a curtain of black hair. "You LIKE Quidditch girls?" she asked with a scoff. "Really, Black. I never would have thought."

"There's nothing wrong with them." Sirius said, glancing at Gen out of the corner of his eye. His half thought plan seemed to be falling apart. But he did not care. To Gen, he seemed to just be an empty chair.

'That girl,' Sirius thought, narrowing his eyes, 'what makes her think less of me?'

By the time he took his gaze away from Gen, Maria had dashed off to a group of Ravenclaws.

"Looks like your plan -- "

"Died." Sirius finished. "Ah, well, it was for the best, I think. I thought you were going to hex her."

"Maria? Ah she needs a few hexes, but nothing I can give her will work." James said with a laugh. Sirius followed suit.

"A bit empty upstairs, isn't she?"

"From what I heard, yes." James said. "Come on, let's head back to the castle before the girls say something about your date walking out on you."

"Did they see?" Sirius asked as stepped outside the pub a moment later. 

"Gwen did."

Sirius groaned. "Great. She'll never let me live it down."


	3. The Result

Two Part Plan

Chapter 3: The Result

It seemed as though Sirius had forgotten something when he made his "date" with Maria the Ravenclaw: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw was the next weekend.

"And that gives her a reason to hate us?" James asked as Sirius followed him to the pitch for a practice the following afternoon.

"Well, she DOES hate Quidditch players, and Gwen is one of them. And suppose she has Ravenclaw pride." 

James shook his head. "Why are you so concerned about how she feels anyway? The Ravenclaws are into sportsmanship. Well, more than the Slytherins are anyway. I doubt she could hex Gwen."

Gen and the rest of the team were already in the changing room. She had changed into her robes and was brushing her long black hair.

"Bit late, aren't you Captain?" Gen teased. Then she caught sight of Sirius and smirked. "Hope the upcoming match with Ravenclaw won't put you and your girlfriend on the outs."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, then shut it. "Bit jealous, Gwennie?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Why would I be?" she asked coolly.

"But I -- ?"

Gen cut him off, tucking her brush away and grabbing her broom. "Hurry up, Potter." she said. "I want to get this over with."

"Why?" James asked, changing into his robes. "Got a study date in the castle?"

"No." Gen said. "I just want this over with." She sent him a look, one that he did not understand.

The rest of the team headed out onto the pitch. James grabbed his broom and asked, "Coming?"

"Hang on." Sirius made sure the door was shut before asking, "What was that about? That look, I mean."

James shrugged. "You can never tell with Gwen." he asked. "Why? What do you think it meant?"

Sirius shrugged himself. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Hoping she's jealous?" James asked, his hand on the door. He grinned. That was exactly what Sirius was hoping. And he could tell.

"Just hurry this up, would you?" Sirius asked, following James outside. Gen was practicing her shots and trying to avoid a Bludger at the same time.

"You're slipping, Moore." he said, flying up next to her and taking the Quaffle. "You just missed an easy shot!"

Gen glared at him. "Oh like it's my fault."

"Why, yes. Yes it is." James said. He handed the Quaffle back to her. "Don't tell me Sirius is breaking your concentration."

"You want to break my concentration?" Gen asked with a huff. "Get your sandy-hair pal out here. That'll work."

"You sound bitter."

Gen just looked at him. "Watch your head." she said sweetly, flying off. James ducked right before a Bludger hit him.

"Thanks!" he called.

Gen giggled. "No problem. But I won't always be around to tell you to watch it."

Their practice went smoother than normal. Once they were in the changing rooms, James joked, "Maybe we should get Sirius to watch us every time. He seems to be lucky."

"No way." Gen huffed. "He's -- "

She immediately shut her mouth.

"He's...?" James prodded. 

"He's lowering himself, that's what." she said. "Dating someone who hasn't got two brain cells to rub together, I mean."

"Oh?" James asked, surprised. "I thought you didn't care about him."

"I don't." Gen said, stuffing her robes into her bag. "He's an annoying git. But even he shouldn't lower himself."

James couldn't wait to relay this to Sirius. Maybe his plan had worked after all. Only time could tell.


End file.
